RPT#1~ Pikachu vs. the Purr-fect Trainer
by Cyllya
Summary: With Pikachu injured, how will Ash and Co. survive Meowth's latest plan? Who says Pokémon can't be Pokémon trainers?


****

Real "Pokémon" Trainers #1

****

Pikachu vs. the Purrfect Trainer 

A Pokémon Fan-Fiction

by Cyllya

****

Scene I

__

Ash, Misty, and Tracy are resting on the edge of a forest with their Pokémon. Tracy and Ash are sitting against a tree. Misty is sitting on a log with Staryu in her arms and looking depressed. Togepi and Psyduck are watching her.

Ash (_Noticing Misty looking upset_): "What's wrong, Misty?"

Pikachu: "Chu?"

Misty: "I was just thinking of how I like Pokémon that are strong, but still look nice." (_looks at Togepi and Psyduck_) "And Togepi's cute, but even a Metapod could beat the poor thing in a battle. And Psyduck looks like it's stupid and is only strong when it has a migraine." (_holds up a Pokéball_) "Goldeen is pretty, but it can only fight in water."

Pikachu: _looks angry but stays silent._

Ash: "I guess that's the disadvantage of fish."

Misty: (_Smiles and hugs Staryu._) "At least I have Staryu."

Staryu: "Heya!"

__

Togepi and Psyduck look sadly at each other. Pikachu's angered look turns sorrowful.

****

Scene II

__

It is after dark and the group is in the same place. A fire is between them.

Misty: (_sees Togepi and Psyduck are gone_): Ahh! Togepi!"

__

Ash, Tracy, and Pikachu are surprised.

Tracy: "What happened?"

Misty (hysterically): "I can't find Togepi anywhere! Psyduck's gone too!"

Pikachu: (_gasps_) "Pi-pi-pi…."

__

On the far side of some tall prairie grass, Togepi and Psyduck are sitting droopily by a small creek. Because it is bored, Togepi digs at the ground pointlessly. It unearths a very dirty steel spoon.

Psyduck: (_looking at the spoon and Togepi_) "Psy?"

Togepi (thoughtfully): "Toe…" (_bounces happily, spoon in hand_) "Togi?"

__

Togepi glares at the spoon. After a moment, Togepi and the spoon began to glow. A few seconds later, the spoon bends in half. Togepi stops staring and smiles.

Psyduck (surprised): "Duck!"

Togepi: _(smiles at Psyduck_) "Togi? Togi-Togi-priiii!"

Psyduck (uncertainly): "Psy…"

__

Psyduck does the same as Togepi. It and the spoon glow, but there are no other results.

Togepi: "Togi! Togi-toe!"

Psyduck (happily): "Psy!"

__

Psyduck takes the spoon in both hands and tries to use its muscles. After a lot of trying, the spoon bends back to its normal shape.

Togepi (happily): "Toe!"

Psyduck: "Psy. Psy-Psy-Psyduck-Psy. Psyduck-duck."

Togepi (happily): "Toe? Togi…!"

__

Togepi begins to glow again. Two strips of the tall grass glow and are plucked from the ground. Togepi continues his telekinesis to tie the ends of the grass together. Togepi then re-bends the spoon and shapes the handle end to a point. Psyduck ties the string of grass to a stick on one end and the scoop of the spoon on the other. Togepi holds the creation up; it looks like a fishing pole.

Togepi: "Togi-toe!"

__

Psyduck holds the stick and lowers the spoon into the creek. After a moment, something tugs on it. Psyduck lifts it up, revealing a Tentacool. The Tentacool hops on land and raises a tentacle threateningly.

Togepi (nervously): "Toe-geh?"

Tentacool: "Tent-a!"

__

The Tentacool starts to attack Togepi. Seeing that there isn't enough time to attack, Togepi uses Withdraw. Togepi (still withdrawn) is knocked aside. Psyduck starts to Scratch the Tentacool, but is hurt by the Poison Sting. Psyduck is lucky and isn't poisoned.

Misty: (_runs up with the others_) "Oh, Togepi!"

Ash: (_points to Tentacool_) "Thunder Shock, Pikachu!"

Pikachu: (_leaps near the Tentacool_) "Pi…ka…CHU!" (_pauses, seeing no electricity._) "Chu?!" (_rubs its cheeks_) "Pika! Pika-Pika-Chu!"

Ash (annoyed): "Pikachu! Why aren't you attacking?!"

Tentacool: "Cool!" (_uses Water Gun on Pikachu._)

Pikachu(knocked back): "Cha! Pika! Pika!" (_pauses and rubs its cheeks again_) "Pika-ka, Pikachu!"

__

Togepi un-withdraws and starts to psychically attack. Before Togepi's attack starts, Staryu Tackles the Tentacool and dodges its attack. Togepi stops glowing. Staryu lands in the water and uses Water Gun. The Tentacool faints.

Misty: (_runs up and hugs Staryu_) "Way to go Staryu!" (_picks up Togepi_) "Are you okay Togepi?!"

Togepi: (_nods_) "Pri-I-I-I…"

Misty(beaming): "Yay! Togepi's okay!" (_glares at Psyduck angrily_) "No thanks to _you,_ Psyduck!"

Psyduck (sadly): "Psy?"

Misty: (_holds out Psyduck's Pokéball_) "Return!"

Tracy: "You were awfully hard on it…" (_goes unacknowledged_)

Ash: (_kneels next to Pikachu, who looks a bit hysterical_) "Pikachu? Why didn't you attack when I told you to?"

Pikachu (desperately): "Chu! Pika-Pika! Pikachu_!" (points to its cheeks, then does the same movement it does while using an electric attack_.)

Tracy: "I think it's saying that it can't use its electricity."

__

Pikachu nods.

Ash: "Maybe we should take it to a Pokémon Center."

Tracy: "Right. It's this way."

__

Ash picks up Pikachu, and everyone runs down a dirt trail.

****

Scene III

__

The group enters the Pokémon Center. Pikachu is still in Ash's arms, and Togepi is hidden in Misty's backpack. Nurse Joy looks surprised to see them.

Joy: "What are you doing here so late?"

Ash: "Can you help my Pikachu? Its electricity isn't working!"

Joy: (_takes Pikachu_) "Well, it's either run out of electricity or it's sick."

Ash: "It hasn't battled at all today except for a few minutes ago. That's when we found out it couldn't use electricity."

Joy: "Then it must be sick. There's a Pokémon virus going around that only affects organic Electric Pokémon, like Pikachu. It makes them loose their electricity and prevents them from generating more."

Ash: "Can it be cured?"

Joy: "Yes. We can give it a vaccine, but the symptoms of the disease will last for about a month. If you'd brought it in before it got the virus, you wouldn't have had to worry about it."

Ash: "But I didn't know about the virus."

Joy: "It's okay. Thanks to technology, we no longer have to give Pokémon vaccines through needles. Now they can have it as a vapor transmitted through the Pokéball." 

__

Pikachu's ears shoot up. Misty starts snickering, and Ash gets a nervous look.

Ash: "Is there a way that doesn't require the Pokémon going into the Pokéball?"

Joy: "Well, there's always the needle, but…"

Ash:(_holds a Pokéball up to Pikachu_) "Which do you want, Pikachu? I know you hate Pokéballs, but you need this vaccine."

__

Joy sits Pikachu on the counter. Pikachu looks at the Pokéball for a few seconds. A Chansey holds up the shot needle on the other side of the counter. Pikachu walks to the needle.

Joy: "Are you sure? It'll hurt a little."

Pikachu: (_nods_) "Pika."

Misty: "Wow. I knew Pikachu was claustrophobic, but that's saying a lot."

__

Chansey gives Joy the needle. Ash holds one of Pikachu's paws.

Joy: "Now hold still…"(_takes Pikachu's free arm and pushes the needle into it._)

Pikachu: "CHA! Pika!" (_bites Ash's hand.)_

Ash: "Ow!"

__

Joy pulls the needle out and puts a Band-Aid on Pikachu's arm. She hands three to Ash.

Ash: "Thanks."

Joy: "Your Pokémon should get other vaccines _before_ they sick."

Ash: "Other vaccines?"

Joy: "There are a lot of diseases Pokémon can get. Pikachu would only need one more."

Ash: "Can you give each one all the vaccines they need?" (_hands Joy the Pokéballs of Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Lapras, and Charizard_)

Joy: "Sure!" (_she looks to Tracy and Misty_) "Do you want me to do the same to your Pokémon?"

Tract: (_nods_) "You bet. Thanks."

Misty: "Sure. Thank you. I suppose I can put Togepi in a Pokéball."

Togepi: (_jumps out of Misty's backpack and shakes his head._) "Togi!" (_Points the empty needle._) 

Joy: "You people have weird Pokémon."

__

Joy gives Pikachu and Togepi a flu shot. She gives the other Pokémon their medicine with a computer. She hands everyone their Pokémon back.

Ash: "Thanks, Nurse Joy."

Joy: "No problem. Good-bye."

__

They leave the Pokémon Center. Ash looks sadly at Pikachu as they began to go back to the edge of the forest where they were resting.

Pikachu (sadly): "Chu, Pika-pi?"

Ash: "It's okay, I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault you're sick. You may not battle quite as much for a while though, since you can't use your electric attacks."

Pikachu: "Chu…."

__

Meowth peers over the top of the nearby bush in which he'd been hiding. He smiles slyly.

Meowth: "Pikachu can't use its electric attacks?" (_laughs_) "I gotta tell Jessie and James about this!"

****

Scene IV

__

Meowth runs through the forest to a fair sized tent. He unzips the door and pounds on Jessie's and James's heads. The two of them are in sleeping bags.

Jessie(groggily): "What is it Meowth?"

James: (_looks at his watch_) "It's almost midnight!"

Meowth: "Guess what? Pikachu is sick and can't use its electric attacks! This is the perfect time to try and capture it!"

Jessie: "Can't we wait until tomorrow? I'm tired…"

James: "Me too…"

Meowth: "But I don't know how long it'll last! Pikachu may get better by tomorrow!"

Jessie: "Go to sleep, Meowth…"

Meowth: (_grumbles angrily_) "Can I at least borrow you Pokémon?"

James (tiredly): "Whatever, Meowth… _snore…_"

__

Meowth grins and grabs the four Pokéballs containing Arbok, Lickitung, Weezing, and Victreebel. He hesitates and takes a few empty ones. He exits the tent and releases the four Pokémon.

Arbok(confused): "Char?"

Meowth: "I know I'm not you guy's master, but wouldn't you like to give them a present of a Pikachu?"

Arbok: "Char-Char-bock. Char-bock-er!"

Rendition: "We might listen to you, if we feel like it. But there's no way we're going to do any bad-guy-stuff unless our masters say so!"

Meowth: (_frowns, then smiles_) "Would you help me battle and catch some Pokémon legally?"

__

Arbok looks at the other three Pokémon. They seem to think about it. They nod to Arbok.

Arbok: "Bock-er."

Rendition: "Okay."

****

Scene V

__

It's daylight again, but Ash, Misty, and Tracy haven't woke up yet. Pikachu and Togepi were awake.

Pikachu: "Pi-ka. Pi-chu!"

__

Togepi watches closely as Pikachu punches with his arms, like boxing. Pikachu's punches come within millimeters of hitting Togepi.

Pikachu: (stops_ punching_) "Pika?"

Togepi: "Togi-Togi-pri!

__

Togepi does the same thing as Pikachu. On third jab, Togepi accidentally hits Pikachu in the stomach. Pikachu is knocked back.

Pikachu: (_rubs his stomach_) "Chu…"

Togepi: (_runs to Pikachu_) "Togi? Toga-Togi?"

Pikachu: "Pika-Pika-ka…."

Togepi: "Toe!" (_Hugs Pikachu happily_)

****

Scene VI

__

Meowth, Arbok, Weezing, Lickitung, and Victreebel are moving quietly through the forest. They spot a Venomoth flying along.

Meowth: "Let's battle that. If I remember correctly, Venomoth is a Bug and Poison type. In that case… Arbok should battle it."

Arbok: (_slithers out to face the Venomoth_) "CHAR-BOCK!"

Venomoth: "Veno!"

Meowth: "Use your Wrap attack, Arbok!" 

Arbok: "Char!" (_Wraps around Venomoth and squeezes_.)

Meowth: "Good! Keep squeezing!"

__

The Venomoth tries to flap and wiggle free. Meowth throws and empty Pokéball at the Venomoth. The Pokéball hits it, and Venomoth glows red. The glowing Venomoth is sucked into the Pokéball. The Pokéball rocks for a few seconds, then stays still.

Arbok: "Char! Char-bock!" 

Rendition: "Yay! I did it!"

Meowth: (_Picks up Venomoth's Pokéball_) "Alright! Let's go find more Pokémon!"

__

The walk quietly onto a prairie. The first thing they spot is a Ponyta. It is eating grass. It glances at them, then ignores them.

Meowth: "Weezing? You go get it! Use your Smoke Screen!"

Weezing: (_floats over to the Ponyta_): "Wee-ee!" (_Sprays smoke around the Ponyta_)

Ponyta: "Re-he-ee-ee-ee-ee!" (_Panics and neighs. It rears back in surprise and flails its hooves_)

Meowth: "When you get the chance, Tackle it!"

Weezing: "Wee!" (_Tackles Ponyta in the face, then its flank._)

Ponyta: "Re-he-ee!" (_Throws its tail around viciously._)

Meowth: "Use your gas!"

__

Weezing spit gas at Ponyta. Ponyta's tail hit the gas, causing it to explode. Weezing is knocked back slightly from the explosion. Ponyta is knocked back hard. It lands on its belly in the grass. Weezing gives it one more Tackle when it tries to get up.

Meowth: "Alright!" (Throws the Pokéball)

__

The Ponyta struggles inside the Pokéball, then stays still.

Weezing: "Wee-ee!"

__

Throughout the day, Meowth and the other Pokémon captured more Pokémon. Victreebel battled a Diglett, Lickitung battled a Spearow, Arbok battled a male Nidoran, and Weezing battled an Eevee. _Later, Meowth saw something moving in the water. He swiped at the water until the Pokémon came out. It looked like a blue thing with purple TV antennas sticking out of the its head. It grins like an idiot._

Pokémon: "U?"

Meowth: "What's that thing?"

Pokémon: "Upa! Upa!"

Meowth: "Upa? Never heard of you!"

Upa: "U-Upa!"

Meowth: "Well, _Upa_. I challenge you to a b—"

__

Before Meowth can finish, Upa sprays a Water Gun at him. Meowth is knock way back. Upa laughs. Meowth glares angrily at it and unsheathes his claws.

Arbok: "Char-bock. Char-bock-er Char Char-bock?"

Rendition: "Which one of us do you want to battle it?"

Meowth: "None of ya. I'm gettin' Upa here myself…"

__

Upa dodges aside as Meowth attempts a Scratch. Upa uses Bubble on Meowth. Meowth waves the bubbles away. He uses Slash on Upa. Arbok slithers up behind Meowth and uses Glare on Upa. Upa becomes paralyzed; Meowth doesn't notice and uses Fury Swipes. Upa looks weak.

Meowth: "Pest!" (_Throws a Pokéball at Upa, who is caught._)

****

Scene VII

__

Ash, Misty, Tracy, and their Pokémon are starting to pack up and keep moving. Pikachu is always looking around and has its ears perked. It climbs up onto a tree branch to look around. It hears something behind it. It's a Mankey that doesn't look very friendly.

Pikachu: "Chu…?"

Mankey: "M-m-Mankey!"

Pikachu: (_Shakes its head.)_ "Pika!"

__

Mankey starts to attack Pikachu. Pikachu forgets its sickness and tries to use Thunder Shock. Because it can't attack, Pikachu jumps back to avoid Mankey's Karate Chop. Pikachu looses its balance on the branch and starts to fall.

Pikachu: "Pika!"

Ash(startled): "Pikachu!"

__

Pikachu hits the ground feet first, but rolls a few times. Ash rushes over and picks the dizzy Pikachu up.

Ash: "Pikachu?! Are you okay?!"

Pikachu(dizzily): "Cha…"

__

Togepi sees the Mankey laughing and uses Psybeam on it. Mankey is hit far away. Misty hears it cry out, but when she looks, there is nothing left to see.

Tracy: "Pikachu looks like it's in really bad shape. Maybe we should take it back to the Pokémon Center."

Ash: "Right."

****

Scene VIII

__

Everyone runs into the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy isn't at the counter, so a Chansey greets them.

Ash: "Chansey, my Pikachu got hurt really bad, can you help it?"

Chansey: "Chan-see!" (_Carefully takes Pikachu from Ash and lays it down on an x-ray machine_)

__

Ash, Misty, Tracy, and Togepi watch Chansey and Pikachu. After looking at the x-ray image, Chansey takes Pikachu into a back room.

****

Scene IX

__

Near Team Rocket's tent, Meowth is pacing in front of the line of Pokémon that had been captured. Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel, and Lickitung aren't around. He looks over Upa, Venomoth, Ponyta, Diglett, Spearow, Nidoran, and Eevee. Meowth nods approvingly.

Meowth: "Let me ask you guys something: who is your trainer?"

__

All the Pokémon point to Meowth. Meowth smiles.

Meowth: "I'm glad we agree." (_He thinks for a moment_) "There are…twelve Pokémon that the twerps have when you put all three of them together. Thirteen counting Togepi, but that little egg can't fight at all. If you count me, there are eight of us. Hmm, we need at least five more to out-number them…" (_to the other Pokémon_) "We'll catch at least five more Pokémon and then start trying to become stronger. Got it?"

__

The other Pokémon nod.

Meowth: (_hold out seven Pokéballs_) "Return."

__

The other Pokémon are sucked into their Pokéballs. Meowth starts out toward the prairie. He spots a small mole-like Pokémon resting on a rock. It has fire on its back, hinting that it is a Fire-type. Meowth brings Upa out of its Pokéball.

Meowth: "Upa? Go get that thing!"

Upa: (_leaps at the Pokémon_) "Upa!"

Pokémon: "?!"

Meowth: "Upa, Water Gun!"

Upa: "Pa!" (_Sprays the Pokémon_)

Pokémon: "He-no! Hinoarashi!" (_It tumbles off the rock and is easily captured_)

Meowth: "Hinoarashi? That's its name?" (_holds up the Pokéball_)

Upa: "Pa!" (_nods_)

Meowth: "Return, Upa."

__

Upa returns and Meowth continues in the field. He spots an Oddish walking along.

Meowth: "Hinoarashi may still be hard to control…"

__

He releases Ponyta and instructs her to use Agility and Ember. Ponyta runs to the Oddish and sets it on fire. Oddish runs around in circles, panicked. Ponyta Stomps it and Meowth catches it.

Meowth: (_hops onto Ponyta's back_) "Giddy-yap!"

__

As they continue on, Meowth and Ponyta see another Pokémon. It's brown and its main body is round. It has tiny feet. It comes over and balances on its striped tail to greet Meowth.

Meowth: "I don't think I've seen you before."

Pokémon: "O! O-Otachi!"

Meowth: "Otachi?"

Otachi: (_nods_) "Otachi, o-ta!"

Meowth: "Well, get a load of this, Otachi!" (Releases Diglett) "Diglett! Dig attack!"

Diglett: "Dig-a-dig!" (_Disappears underground_)

Otachi: "Otachi? O-ta?" (_looks around nervously_)

Diglett: "DIG-let!" (_pops up under Otachi. Sends Otachi and clumps of dirt flying._)

Otachi: "Chi!" (_lands, looking pained_.)

__

Otachi musters up the last of its strength and Quick-Attacks Diglett. Diglett Scratches it. Otachi is left looking dizzy. Meowth catches it. He returns Diglett. 

__

Meowth and Ponyta gallop steadily through the prairie until Meowth spots a Ditto.

Meowth: (has hearts in his eyes) "I just gotta have that!" (calms down) "But Dittos are pretty tough… I got it!"

__

Meowth releases Spearow.

Meowth(to Spearow): "Go back to the forest as fast as you can and find a Metapod. Carry it back here."

__

They wait a very long time, but the Ditto doesn't see them or move. Finally Spearow comes back with a disoriented-looking Metapod in its talons. Meowth catches the Metapod. He sends it out to fight Ditto.

Ditto: "Ditto?" (_Ignores the Metapod, seeing no threat._)

Meowth: "Ditto? My Metapod and I challenge you to a battle!"

Ditto: (_frowns_) "Ditto!" 

__

Ditto uses Transform and turns into the Metapod. Before it can do anything, Meowth withdraws Metapod and sends out Spearow to use Peck. After pecking on the transformed Ditto for a while, Meowth catches it.

Meowth: "Good job, Spearow…and Metapod." 

__

Meowth returns Spearow and rides Ponyta back to Team Rocket's tent. He returns Ponyta just before Jessie comes out of the tent.

Jessie: "Where've you been Meowth? We were gonna try to capture Pikachu, like you said. But James insisted that we couldn't go without you."

James: (_exits the tent_) "I don't think we could do it without you."

Meowth: "Uh… I'm kind busy now. If you used all of your Pokémon, you could probably pull it off without me."

Jessie: "Told you so. Let's go!"

__

Jessie pulls James through the woods.

****

Scene X

__

In the Pokémon Center, Joy comes out of the back room with Chansey holding Pikachu. Pikachu has a bandage around his head and a stiffer one around his right leg. Joy hands Pikachu to Ash.

Joy: "Its head injury is just a nasty bump, but I'm afraid its leg is broken. It'll heal, but you have to watch and make sure Pikachu doesn't hurt itself. It can't get wet! "

Ash: "Thank you."

Joy: "Go to a Pokémon Center in about three weeks to see if its cast is ready to be removed."

Ash: "Okay. Thanks again."

__

When they get outside, Ash carefully hugs Pikachu.

Ash: "Are you okay, Pikachu?"

Pikachu: (nods) "Chu. Chu…"

Ash: "That's good. Sorry if I let you down."

__

Smoke fills the dirt path as the group walks along.

Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation!"

James: "To unite all people within our nation!

Jessie: "To denounce the beauty of truth and love!

James: "To ex—"

__

Ash, Misty, and Tracy just go around Team Rocket and keep walking. 

Jessie: "HEY!"

Ash: "You blast off at light speed, we prepare to fight, you loose the fight… We know how this all turns out, so we're kinda tired of it."

Jessie: "Well now that your strongest Pokémon is disabled, we won't have any trouble stealing it!"

James: "Weezing! Smoke Screen!"

Weezing: "Wee-ee!" (_runs a Smoke Screen_)

__

While everyone is coughing, Jessie snatches Pikachu and jumps into the Meowth-shaped balloon. They put Pikachu into a cage. As the smoke clears, they start to float away.

Ash: "Get back here!"

Togepi(quietly): "Togi! Togi! Togi!" (_waves arms_)

__

Unknown to everyone, Togepi uses Teleport and transports itself onto Team Rocket's balloon. Team Rocket is too busy teasing Ash to notice. Togepi takes Pikachu's paw and waves the other arm. They end up back on the ground behind the others. No one notices. Togepi goes back to the balloon and uses Metronome. Team Rocket notices it just before it blows up.

Ash(startled): "Pikachu! What happened?!"

__

Togepi uses Teleport while falling from the exploding balloon. It ends up safely at Misty's heels were it started.

Pikachu(mimicking Ash): "Pika-pi?! Pika-Pika-CHU?!"

Ash: (_turns around_) "Pikachu!" _(picks Pikachu up and carefully hugs it as Team Rocket blasts off again_) "But how did you get off the balloon before it blew up?"

Pikachu: "Pi-pi-pi!"

Ash(confused): "Uh… yeah. As long as you're safe!"

****

Scene XI

__

Meowth and his Pokémon are riding Ponyta through the prairie again. They've started battling Pokémon without catching them, so they all gain experience.

Meowth: (_points to a Bellsprout_) "Get it Hinoarashi!"

Hinoarashi: "He-no!" (_uses Burn on it._)

Bellsprout: "Bell…" (_faints_)

__

Metapod only watches the battles. By doing this, it gains almost as much experience as the Pokémon that's battling. It hatches open, revealing a Butterfree.

Meowth: "Alright! A Butterfree!"

__

Meowth finds a female Nidoran for Butterfree to battle. Butterfree easily defeats it.

__

Later…

Meowth looks over his Pokémon. Ponyta, Nidorino, Butterfree, Venomoth, Diglett, Spearow, Upa, Ditto, Oddish, Otachi, Eevee, and Hinoarashi.

Meowth(to himself): "We have Fire, Poison, Bug, Ground, Flying, Water, Grass, Normal, and…"(_looks at Ditto_) "Miscellaneous… So we still need Electric, Ice, Fighting, Psychic, Rock, Ghost, and Dragon to have all the types…"

Eevee: "Eh-wee?"

Meowth: "Hmmm. Spearow! Butterfree! Venomoth! Come here!"

__

Venomoth, Butterfree, and Spearow go up to him. He hands them a piece of paper, a map. It leads to Celadon City.

Meowth: "I want the three of you to go there and bring back anything useful, especially this!" (_hands Butterfree a picture of a Thunder Stone_.) "Go!"

__

The three Pokémon fly off.

****

Scene XII

__

Ash, Misty, and Tracy are near the beach getting ready to Surf away. Togepi hears something rustling behind a bush. Pikachu is sleeping and doesn't hear it. Seeing that no one else is acknowledging the sound, Togepi walks behind the bush to investigate itself.

Togepi: "Togi?"

__

It sees a Pokémon. It's a light greenish color. It has short legs, a tiny tail, big eyes, and a leaf on the top of its head. It looks at Togepi sadly. It looks like it had been trying to do a Vine Whip, but one of its vines got caught under a rock.

Pokémon: "Chick-or?"

Togepi: "Togi! Toga-Togi!"

Pokémon: "Chicorita…."

Togepi: (focuses on the rock) "Toe…" 

__

The rock rises and the Pokémon is freed. Togepi sits the rock back down.

Pokémon: "Chicorita. Chick-or!"

Togepi: "Togi-Togi-ta-pri-ii-ii-ii!"

Chicorita: "Chick-Chick. Or-eat!"

__

Chicorita waves as Togepi goes back to Misty.

****

Scene XIII

__

Meowth has assembled his Pokémon in a prairie. Spearow, Venomoth, and Butterfree haven't returned from Celadon City yet.

Meowth: "I've decide to build a large cabin that is actually a small gym."

Pokémon: "?"

Meowth: "We'll need wood for this though. And we need practice in our attacks. So we'll use a few trees for target practice."

__

The Pokémon nod.

Meowth: "I'll divide you into groups so you know what to do. Ponyta, Upa, and Nidorino will be cutting one tree. Diglett, Otachi, and I will be cutting another. Hinoarashi, Ditto, Eevee, and Oddish will be removing the leaves and branches. The four of you will be saving the branches, but do what you want with the leaves. Any questions?"

Ditto: "Ditto?"

Meowth: "Uh, Transform into whatever you think is best. If Hinoarashi is gonna burn off the leaves, turn into Upa."

Ditto: "Ditto!"

Meowth: "Get to work everyone!"

__

Ponyta was using Ember around the base of the tree trunk. Upa waited for the wood to be weakened then extinguished the fire with Water Gun. Nidorino jabbed at the weakened part with his horn. Ponyta used Smash Kick further up the trunk, trying to knock it over.

Meowth was Slashing at the base of the tree trunk. Otachi was Tackling it vainly. Diglett was underground Digging up the tree.

When they finally got a tree to de-branch, Hinoarashi used Burn to get rid of the leaves. Ditto, who was in the form of an Upa, would use Water Gun on the burning leaves. Then all four of them would use things like Tackle and Quick Attack to knock off the branches.

Meowth: (observing ten trees) "Great! Now we need to cut them up into usable pieces of plywood."

__

All the Pokémon fall over in disbelief; they're tired.

Meowth: "Uh… I suppose we can rest a little while."

__

While Meowth and his Pokémon are resting, Spearow, Venomoth, and Butterfree land with a garbage bag full of stolen merchandise from the Celadon Dept. Store. Meowth hops up excitedly, thanks Spearow and the bugs, and begins rummaging through the bag.

Meowth: "Wow! Pokéballs! Great Balls! Evolution Stones! Vitamins! PokéDolls! Technical Machines! Pokémon! And a Celadon City T-shirt! Good—no, GREAT—job you three!"

Spearow: "Spa-EAR!" (_glows and evolves into a Feerow_)

Meowth: "Congratulations, Feerow!"

Feerow(happily): "Fweer!" 

Meowth: (_reads labels on the bottles of vitamins_) "Hmmm. Protein increases attack power. That's useful. Iron increases defense. I guess you can't fight if you get knocked out. Calcium increases…special? What's that? Carbohydrates increase speed. That's great because Pikachu moves fast." (turns to his Pokémon) "Everybody come get your vitamins!"

__

Meowth gives each Pokémon one of each vitamin. He swallows some himself. He picks up two stones: Thunder and Moon.

Meowth: "I didn't know they sold Moon Stones. I guess it was a one-time thing and we got lucky. Nidorino! Eevee!"

Nidorino: "Nido?

Eevee: "Eh-wee?"

__

Meowth touches the Thunder Stone to Eevee and the Moon Stone to Nidorino. They evolve into Jolteon and Nidoking.

Meowth: "Wow! This is a day to remember!"

Jolteon: "Jolteon!"

Meowth: "Should we get to work on the wood?"

__

Everyone nods.

Meowth: "I'll be there in a minute."

__

Meowth rummages through the bag and finds silver cubes marked with things like Bubble Beam and Thunder. Three of the Pokéballs have Pokémon in them. Meowth opens them. The Pokémon are Clefairy, Scyther, and Pinsir. Meowth grins.

Meowth: "Do the three of you know that I am your trainer?"

__

The three Pokémon nod.

Meowth: "Go help the others with the trees."

__

The three of them do as they're told, and Meowth scans more of the bag. He puts on the T-shirt and begins inspecting the silver boxes.

Meowth: "These are Technical Machines—TMs. There's 1: Mega Punch, 5: Mega Kick, 11: Bubble Beam, 13: Ice Beam, 15: Hyper Beam, 16: Pay Day, 19: Seismic Toss, 25: Thunder, and 43: Sky Attack. I should think really carefully about who I use these things on." (Looks over his Pokémon; Otachi seems to be having trouble being squished by plywood) "Come here, Otachi!"

__

Otachi bounces over. Meowth hands it TM19 and pushes the little red button in the corner. The TM allowed Otachi to absorb knowledge for Seismic Toss. Otachi smiles, but the TM breaks after it's used.

Meowth: (scans the area and points to a Rattata that's hunting for food) "Go use Seismic Toss on that Rattata!"

Otachi: "CHI!" (runs over to Rattata, grabs its tail, jumps in the air, swings Rattata around, and throws it as hard as possible to the ground) "Ta-chi!"

__

The surprised Rattata faints.

Meowth: "Nice work, Otachi!"

Otachi: "O-O-ta-ta-chi!" (_glows and lengthens; it has evolved_) "Ooh-Ootachi!"

Meowth: "It evolved! What's your name now?"

Ootachi: "Ootachi!"

Meowth: "Congrats, Ootachi! Time to get back to work!" 

__

Most of the work is already done, but Ootachi and Meowth help anyway. They soon have all the wood they need to build the gym. Meowth uses the Pay Day TM on himself. The other Pokémon are glad that he knows the attack that he's always wanted to know.

****

Scene XIV

__

Meowth's Butterfree watches Ash's group from a bush.

Ash: "Pikachu's cast can't get wet, so we can't risk it with the waves. We'll just have to stay here for a while."

__

Butterfree goes to tell Meowth.

Meowth: "They're not leaving? That's good; we'll catch up easier later. We have training to do now."

__

Feerow and Venomoth return with a bag full of nails, hammers, screws, screw divers, hinges, and ropes. They'd stolen these from a nearby hardware store.

Meowth: "Good work. Now we can build our gym!"

__

They all work together to build the building which has like a flat cube with a roof. Meowth insisted that the walls be hooked together with hinges and two uh-hinged screws. Same with the roof. The wood could be nailed together, but different sections of the building (walls, roof, and floor) had to be attached to one another with screws.

After the actual building was made, they needed to make the things inside. A ladder-like thing that they'd have to go under, over, or through. A wall they could climb, with or with out the rope. A curved, narrow path about five feet off the ground that they'd have to walk on. And a pool that they'd have to swim through. This would cover half of the interior of the building.

After seeing their eyes widen, Meowth explained that Diglett, Hinoarashi and Ponyta wouldn't have to do the pool.

They set to work. It was almost sunset by the time they were done, and Meowth realized that windows were a necessity. Scyther cut windows while the other Pokémon wondered what the empty half of the gym was for.

Meowth: That's like our stadium. Sometimes we'll chase some wild Pokémon in here for you to battle." (_looked at the finished obstacle course.)_ "Who wants to go first?"

__

Because no one volunteers, Meowth picks for them. He takes out his stopwatch.

Meowth: "Go, Jolteon!"

__

A sweat drop runs down Jolteon's head. Meowth starts the stopwatch. Jolteon jumps over each piece of wood on the thing that looked like a ladder. It trips on the first few before getting the hang of it. It uses its claws to scramble up the wall. It balances and swims easily.

Meowth: "Great! Thirty seconds! Good job." (_marks Jolteon's time on a piece of paper_) "Ootachi?"

Ootachi: "Ooh!" (_weaves through the wood on the ladder-thing quickly. Its tiny, but sharp, claws allow it good wood-climbing and balancing skills. It slows slightly in the water part, but still does good. It shakes off its fur, gets everyone else wet, and ends up a big walking puff ball_)

Meowth: (_rings out his tail_) "Good. Twenty seconds! Oddish?"

__

Oddish jumps over each piece of wood on the ladder-thing. When it gets to the wall it jumps up and grabs the rope with its teeth. It lets go and slides down until its feet are on the knot and its leafs are wrapped around the rope. It keeps doing this until it's at the top. It does the balancing section easily. It has trouble with the pool, but manages. It rolls down the ramp that was used to exit the pool.

Meowth: "That's great for a first try and not having any arms! A minute-fifteen. Ponyta."

__

Ponyta gallops through the ladder, jumps up the wall, and goes slowly but surely across the balancing area. It doesn't have to swim.

Meowth: "Great. Twenty seconds. We'll use thirty to compare you though, since you can't do water."

__

Hinoarashi lights a lamp then does its course. It gets 17 seconds. Pinsir gets a minute and a half because it has trouble on everything. Nidoking gets 20 seconds. When it's Upa's turn it can't find a way to climb the wall.

Meowth: "You can do it Upa! Do like Oddish!"

__

As much as Upa tries it cannot get halfway up the wall.

Meowth: "You can do it Upa! We all know you can!"

__

Because it's so determined, Upa begins to glow. It lengthens and grows arms, legs, and a tail. It looks like a blue salamander. Upa's evolved form uses the rope to quickly climb the wall. It crawls easily on the balancing portion of course and gets through the pool less than three seconds after it jumps in it.

Pokémon: "Nuo!"

Meowth: "Nuo? Congratulations! But you got two and a half minutes. Do you want to try again?"

__

Nuo nods and finishes the course in twelve seconds.

Meowth: "Feerow's turn."

__

Since flying is cheating, Feerow has to use his feet and beak to beat the course. It has trouble with the pool only. Venomoth and Butterfree are the same way because they can crawl under the ladder. Ditto Transforms into Ootachi for the ladder section. The real Ootachi blushes, flattered. Ditto Transforms to a Caterpie for the wall and Oddish for the balancing. It becomes a Nuo for the pool and finishes in eight seconds.

__

Everyone finishes and then it's Meowth's turn. He gives the stopwatch to Ootachi and starts. He hops quickly through the ladder. His claws allow him to do the balancing and the wall easily. He has trouble with the pool and is gasping for breath when he comes out.

Ootachi: "Ooh. Ta-chi!" (_shows the wet Meowth the stopwatch_.)

Meowth: "Thirty-four seconds?"

****

Scene XV

__

Two weeks later…

Meowth's Pokémon are in the gym: Clefairy, Scyther, Pinsir, Rapidash, Nidoking, Butterfree, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Feerow, Nuo, Ditto, Vileplume, Ootachi, Jolteon, and Magumarashi (evolved from Hinoarashi).

Meowth: (_cries happily_) "The last two and-a-half weeks have been great guys! I so proud of each one you! In such a short time, all of you that were capable of evolving did so at least once! What other Pokémon trainer could do that?! Only me 'cause I got the best Pokémon in the WHOLE UNIVERSE! Did I mention I was proud of you guys?!"

__

The Pokémon nod. Each one is either crying happily, blushing, or both.

Meowth: (_gets serious_) "But we have a mission! We need to catch a special Pokémon for the forever-great Team Rocket! We're going to get that Pikachu and we're gonna keep it. I know we can do it! This is the most major battle we've been in! I know we can do it, though, because I believe in each and every one of you! I believe in your capabilities! We're gonna have a few more battles today, then we'll go get them tomorrow!"

Pokémon: "(basic speech for their species, literally translated to "Yeah!")"

Meowth: "Let's go!"

__

They are battling tougher Pokémon in the mountains now. Magumarashi is battling a Machoke.

Meowth: "Get it! Use your Flame Thrower!" 

Machoke: "CHOKE!" (faints under Magumarashi's fire)

Meowth: "Great job, Magumarashi!"

Magumarashi: "Mag!" (It glows, changes shape slightly stand on its back legs, and stops glowing)

Meowth: "You evolved? What's your name?"

Pokémon: "Bakufun." 

Meowth: "Well Congratulations, Bakufun!"

__

Bakufun smiles. A while later, Vileplume, the only one who hasn't battled yet goes up against a Golem. It's a BIG Golem. Although Grass attacks have a lot of effect on Rock Pokémon, Golem's attacks are having a lot of effect on poor Vileplume.

Meowth: "Don't worry, Vileplume! You can do it! Use your Mega Drain!"

Vileplume: "Vile! PLUME!" (_drains some of Golem's energy and gets stronger_.)

Golem: "Golem!" (_Tackles Vileplume_)

Meowth: "Stun Spore!"

__

Vileplume uses Stun Spore and Golem gets paralyzed.

Meowth: "Absorb!"

__

Vileplume absorbs the energy of Golem, who faints. Meowth starts to call Vileplume back, but sees it straining its muscles.

Meowth: "What's wrong Vileplume?"

Vileplume: (_Lifts Meowth up unexpectedly_) "Vile, Vile plume! Plume?!" 

Rendition: "One more battle! Please?!"

Meowth: "Uh, okay. It's good that you want to keep working out!"

__

Vileplume smiles. Meowth finds it an Onix to battle. Vileplume defeats the Onix.

Meowth: "Great job! Do you want to rest yet?"

__

Less desperately than before, Vileplume requests another battle. It defeats three Geodudes in a row. Meowth is surprised that Vileplume wants more battles. He's even more surprised when it wants to go to the top of the mountain, a volcano.

Meowth: "I'll give you a few more Geodudes if you want, but there are Fire Pokémon in that volcano. I'm sure you could beat a wild Fire Pokémon—maybe even two—if you were at your full strength. You're to low on energy now though."

Vileplume: "Plume! Vi-Vileplume! Plume-vile-plume!"

Rendition: "Please! I'll use Absorb and Mega Drain a lot! It'll be worth it!"

Meowth: "…Okay. If you promise it's your last battle for today, I'll let you battle a Fire-type."

__

Vileplume agrees. They climb to the volcano and are challenged by a Charmeleon.

Meowth: "Are you sure you don't want to find one that's a lower level?"

__

Vileplume wants to fight the Charmeleon.

Meowth: "Use your Stun Spore! Then use Mega Drain and Sleep Powder!"

__

Though it was paralyzed, Charmeleon managed to get a Slash in before it fell asleep. Vileplume sucked away more of its energy with Absorb. While Vileplume is doing this, Meowth sees something glowing from the corner of his eye. A sweat drop rolls down his head as he looks straight at it. _It's Magmar._

Meowth: "Vileplume! Let's get out of here!"

Vileplume: "Plume?!"

__

Meowth and Vileplume start to run, but Magmar uses Fire Punch on Meowth. Vileplume stops running and uses Stun Spore. Magmar blows it away with Flame Thrower and hurts Vileplume badly. It knocks Nuo's Pokéball out of Meowth's hand before it opens.

Vileplume: "Vile-PLUME!" (_it glows brightly.)_

__

The next thing Meowth notices is the Pokémon that's where Vileplume was standing seconds before. It was girlish and looked like it should be doing the hula.

Vileplume's Evolved Form: "Kireihana! Hanna!"

__

The Pokémon sprays so much Sleep Powder from the two flowers on its head that Magmar can't burn it away. It dodges the Flame Thrower blasts easily and Magmar quickly falls asleep.

Meowth: "Vileplume? You evolved?!"

Pokémon: "Kireihana…" (_goes over to Meowth_)

Meowth: "Kireihana? Congratulations!"

Kireihana: "Kirei!"

Meowth: (_picks up Nuo's Pokéball_) "You did a great job on that Magmar! No more battle though, you need a rest."

__

Kireihana smiles as it returns to its Pokéball.

Meowth: (_to himself_) "I guess it wanted to evolve really bad. It must have felt bad that it was the only one of my Pokémon that hadn't evolved to its top form. It's okay now though. Hmm… maybe I should try to evolve…No. I hate Persians."

__

Meowth climbs down the mountain and back to the gym.

****

Scene XVI

__

Ash, Misty, and Tracy are relaxing on the beach. Pikachu, still with the cast, but not the head bandage, is sitting against a rock staring at the waves. Togepi is over behind Pikachu, chatting with its new friend, Chicorita.

Ash: "I think Pikachu feels sad that its injury is keeping us here…."

Misty: "…and that makes you feel bad, doesn't it?"

Ash: "I guess…."

Misty: "…because it _was_ your fault."

Ash: "What do you mean it was my fault?!"

Misty: "Good Pokémon trainers always keep an eye on their Pokémon. If you'd been watching Pikachu, it wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Ash: "You're telling me to watch my Pokémon?! Think of all the times Togepi got lost because you weren't watching? And the time Psyduck got lost. I trust Pikachu and my other Pokémon. I shouldn't have to be staring at them all the time!"

Pikachu (angrily): "Chu!"

Misty: "When your Pokémon is hurt and isn't in its Pokéball, you _should_ be staring at it all the time!" 

Pikachu (angrily): "Chu!"

Ash: "Pikachu could have gotten hurt either way!"

Pikachu (angrily): "Chu!"

__

When Ash and Misty ignore Pikachu to keep arguing, Pikachu goes hobbling around and picking up a bunch of sea shells. While Ash and Misty are arguing, Pikachu stands on its good leg and begins chucking the shells at them.

Ash: (_trying to shield his head form the shells_) "Okay! Okay! We'll shut up!"

Tracy: (_unplugs his ears_) "Pikachu sure knows how to get the point across. I'll remember that technique."

Misty: "You mean throwing things?"

__

Meowth, Jessie, and James are hiding behind some sand dunes. Meowth has a small brownish backpack.

Jessie (whisper): "What's your plan Meowth?"

James (whisper): "And what's in that ugly backpack."

Meowth (whisper): "This backpack holds my secret weapon! My plan is for you two to sit here and not do anything but watch. If you screw this up…" (_shakes his fist at them_) "So just sit back and watch a master. And be _quiet_!"

__

Jessie and James are confused. Meowth moves a few feet to be behind the dune nearest to Ash, Misty, and Tracy. He releases Kireihana, and Jessie and James's eyes widen. Meowth whispers to Kireihana. Kireihana sprays a lot of Sleep Powder over the dune.

Ash: "Huh?" (_sees a lot of blue glitter falling from above_)

__

Ash, Misty, and Tracy fall asleep. Meowth recalls Kireihana and disappears among the dunes. A few seconds later, he appears out in the open on the far side of Togepi and Chicorita. The two of them and Pikachu weren't hit by the powder.

Togepi: "Pri!" (_grabs Chicorita by its leaf and runs for cover behind Pikachu._)

Pikachu: "Pika?" (_sees Meowth and turns to Ash_) "Pika-pi!"

Meowth: "No use Pikachu! Pika-pi is out like burned-out light! Hah! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Pikachu:(_shivers and whispers to Chicorita_) "Pika-Pika-chu? Pi-Pika-Pika Ka-chu, Cha, ka Pika-pi."

Chicorita: "Chick-or!" (_uses Vine Whip to give Pikachu all of Ash, Misty, and Tracy's Pokéballs._)

Pikachu: "Chu!" (_looks at Meowth_)

Meowth: "You're going to tell those Pokémon what to do? You're gonna act like a Pokémon trainer?! Well I got I got news for you, Pika-pal. I _am_ a Pokémon trainer!" (_Opens his backpack to reveal all of his Pokéballs_.)

__

Pikachu, Jessie, and James's eyes widen.

Meowth: "Either surrender and come with me now…or choose your first Pokémon…"

__

Pikachu speaks into the Pokéballs. He tells everyone about the situation and asks them to listen to him. He throws Goldeen's Pokéball into the waves. Meowth uses Clefairy. _Clefairy hops into the waves just long enough to use Pound and then jumps back out where Goldeen can't reach it. Goldeen soon faints._

Pikachu: "Chu…" (_recalls Goldeen and throws the next Pokéball_) "Pika!"

Lapras: (_appears_) "MMM!" 

Pikachu: "Ka-chu!"

Rendition: "Ice Beam!"

Lapras: "Ma!" 

__

Clefairy ends up a block of ice. Meowth's Rapidash's Ember hurts poor Lapras badly. Lapras faints. Pikachu sends out Venonat. Although it's unharmed, Meowth withdraws Rapidash and send out Venomoth. Venomoth makes short work of Venonat.

Pikachu: "Pika! Pikachu!" (_throws a Pokéball_)

Rendition: "Marill! Use Water Gun!" 

__

Marill beats Venomoth but Ootachi beats Marill and Staryu. Pikachu asks Chicorita to help. Chicorita accepts.

Pikachu: "Chu-Ka! Pika!"

Rendition: "Vine Whip! Now!"

Chicorita: "Chick-o!" (_whips and Tackles Ootachi until it faints_)

Meowth: "Sorry, Ootachi. Rapidash will get that little blob!"

__

Again, Rapidash beat its opponent without a scratch. Because Chicorita didn't have a Pokéball, Togepi dragged it aside by the leaf on its head. Pikachu sends out Squirtle, who beats Rapidash, then Butterfree. Pikachu throws the next Pokéball. Meowth's Scyther beats Tracy's Scyther and Ash's Snorlax and Squirtle easily. Pikachu sends out Psyduck.

Pikachu: "Pi-ka! Pika-Pika-Chu!"

Rendition: "Psyduck! Fury Swipes!"

__

Psyduck beats Nuo using Fury Swipes, although Nuo injured Psyduck with its powerful Bubble Beam. Tracy starts to wake up. Psyduck beats Dugtrio with it wimpy, but effective, Water Gun. It beats Nidoking and Pinsir with Psychic attacks, because Nidoking's Hyper Beam gives him a headache. Feerow uses Sky Attack and hits Psyduck in the stomach. Psyduck is too weak to battle. Pikachu chooses his next Pokémon. 

Pikachu: (_Looks at the sun_) "Pika! Pi ka Pika-chu!"

Rendition: "Bulbasaur! Agility and Solar Beam!"

__

Bulbasaur has to dodge the Drill Peck several times before it has enough energy for a Solar Beam. The Solar Beam knocks Feerow out easily. 

Meowth: "Bulbasaur doesn't stand a chance against Bakufun!"

__

Meowth was right. Bakufun got Bulbasaur out of the battle quickly. Meowth with too busy laughing a Bulbasaur to realize that Charizard was watching them battle. Charizard wanted to test its strength against Bakufun.

Pikachu: "Pika-Pika!

Rendition: "Flame Thrower!"

Meowth: "Flame Thrower!"

__

Bakufun and Charizard use Flame Thrower. It's a tie. Charizard uses Slash and catches Bakufun off guard. Bakufun uses Scorch Burn, an attack Charizard doesn't know. The attack knocks Charizard out of the air. By this time Tracy is fully awake.

Pikachu: "Pika-CHU!

Rendition: "Seismic Toss!"

__

Charizard is really starting to weaken, but its powerful Seismic Toss makes Bakufun faint.

Meowth: "Here's a shock for ya!" (throws his next Pokéball) "Jolteon, Thunder!"

__

Charizard had already take flight again. Jolteon's Thunder knock him out. Tracy was trying to wake Ash and Misty up.

Meowth: "It's over Pikachu! You might as well come with me! You can't battle and you're out of other Pokémon the protect you!"

Pikachu: "Pika… Pi-pi-pi!"

Togepi: "Togi! Togi! Togi!" (_waddles into battle_).

Meowth: (_laughs_) "Jolteon! Pin Missile!" 

Misty(very quietly): "But Togepi can't fight…"

Pikachu: "Pi-pi-pi! Pika-ka!"

Togepi: "Togi!" (_Withdraws and isn't hurt by Pin Missile_)

Pikachu: "Pi-Pika-chu!"

Rendition: "Use Egg Bomb!"

Togepi: "Togi-priiii!" (_tenses and egg-shaped things come flying from the top of his head_)

__

Jolteon jumped around, trying to avoid the bombs, but it got hit by most of them. Misty's eyes light up as she realizes that Togepi knows an attack.

Pikachu: "Pika!"

__

Before Jolteon can react, Togepi delivers a Mega Punch to its face. Jolteon swoons and falls over as Togepi ricochets to land gently back in front of Pikachu.

Meowth: (_sneers and returns Jolteon_) "No little egg-head's gonna beat this girl!"

Kireihana: "Kirei!" 

__

Ash gets out his PokéDex.

PokéDex: "Kireihana: Little information is known about this Grass-type Pokémon."

Pikachu: "Pi! Pika-Pika-chu!"

__

Togepi waves its arms and uses Barrier to avoid Kireihana's Sleep Powder. It removes its Barrier and Tackles her. Kireihana grabs Togepi and uses Mega Drain. 

Togepi: "Toe…"

Pikachu: "Pi-pi-pi! Pika-Pika!"

__

While Kireihana is holding it, Togepi uses Double Kick and kicks her twice in the face. It Bites her hand and falls to the ground. It waves its arms and a Barrier surrounds it. Although it has the Barrier, it keeps waving its arms.

Pikachu: "PI! Pika-CHU!"

Rendition: "Do it! Psybeam!"

Togepi: "Togi!" (_spins and glows_)

Meowth: "PSYBEAM?!"

Togepi: "P-rr-rr-ii-ii-ii-ii!" (_shoots a big beam at Kireihana_)

Meowth: "Kirei?! Are you okay?!"

__

Kireihana is out cold. Meowth gets really mad as he recalls her.

Meowth: "Don't worry, Kirei. Ditto will get that little nitwit for you!"

Pikachu: "Pika-Pika, Pi-pi-pi! Pi-KA-Pika Pikachu-ka!"

Rendition: "You can beat it, Togepi! Use your Psybeam again and Teleport a lot!"

Meowth: "Ditto! Transform!" 

Ditto: "Ditto! Togi-pri!"

Togepi: "Togepi!" (_uses Psybeam again_)

__

Ditto Teleports for the next three time that Togepi uses Psybeam. Ditto uses Egg Bomb, followed by Mega Kick.

Misty: "Togepi…"

Pikachu: "Pi-ka, Pi-pi-pi!"

Rendition: "You can do it, Togepi!"

__

Togepi Teleports to behind Ditto and Bites his head. Ditto spins and Mega Kicks Togepi. They trade Double Slaps for a while. Ditto Pounds Togepi. Togepi lands on its back near Pikachu. It's looking really weak. Misty winces.

Pikachu: "Pika-ka, Pi-pi-pi!"

Rendition: "You can do it, Togepi!"

__

Togepi is trying to get up, but can't.

Pikachu: "Pika-ka…Pikachu."

Rendition: "You can…Keep it up."

Meowth: "You're done for, Togepi! Give it up!"

Pikachu: "Pi-Pika-Chu! Pi-ka!"

Rendition: "Don't listen! You can!"

Meowth: "There's no way you can win Togepi! No use in trying!"

__

Pikachu starts to say something, but Misty interrupts.

Misty: "Don't listen to that stupid cat, Togepi! You can do it! I know you can beat that fake!"

Pikachu: (_nods_) "Chu!"

Meowth: "Sorry, Togepi, but you're just to weak! Too young to win three rounds!"

Pikachu: "Pika! Pi—"

Togepi: (_thrashes around, still on its back_) "Togi! Togi! Togi!"

Misty: "Calm down Togepi! We know you can beat him! We believe it you! You can DO IT!"

Togepi: "Toe!" 

__

Togepi suddenly Teleports behind Ditto and Mega Kicks him. Ditto uses Mega Punch on Togepi a few times. Togepi is knocked on its back again.

Pikachu: "Pika-ka, Pi-pi-pi… Pika-Pika."

Togepi: "Toe. Togi…"

Misty: (_stands_) "Get up Togepi! We all know you can beat him! We believe in you! _I_ believe in you! You're our only hope now!"

__

Togepi quickly stands. It throws its arms out and starts screaming.

Togepi: "Togi-pri! Togi! Toe…GEH!"

__

Togepi starts glowing again. This time, its shell explodes.

Misty: "Is this one of Togepi's attacks?!"

Meowth(_mostly to himself_): "I somehow doubt it is…."

__

Some of Togepi's shell hits Ditto in the face. Ditto just ignores it and continues to watch Togepi. Togepi starts to rise because its legs are growing. Its arms grow. Togepi grows a long slender neck and its head becomes more distinct. Just before it stops glowing, two tiny wings appear from its shoulders.

Pikachu: "Pi-pi-pi-chu…? Pi-pi-pi pika-ka-pi Pi-pi-pi-chu?!"

Rendition: "Togechikku? Togepi evolved into Togechikku?!"

Meowth: "Togechikku…?! Oh, shoot…"

Togechikku: "Togi!"

Pikachu: "Pi-pi-pi-chu! Chu-ka!"

Rendition: "Togechikku! Psychic!"

__

Togechikku pushes itself off the ground and tests its tiny wings. It widens it arms.

Togechikku: "Togi! Chi-ii-ii! Coo-oo-oo-oo!" 

__

The air around and between Togechikku and Ditto (Who's still a Togepi) waves oddly. The things that everyone else sees is distorted, like a messed up TV. Ditto's Togepi eyes get wider. It changes back to a Ditto and is unconscious.

Meowth: "Ditto, return!" (_returns Ditto and sighs_) "I got one more…."

__

Unexpectedly, Meowth lunges at Togechikku. Because Togechikku didn't realize in time and because Meowth had great speed, Meowth uses Slash on Togechikku's face three times before Togechikku throws him off.

Pikachu: "Pi-pika! Pikachu!"

Togechikku: "Togi! Coo!" (_uses Egg Bomb_)

__

Meowth dodges each bomb and Bites Togechikku's foot. Togechikku cries out and kicks Meowth off its foot. Meowth uses Pay Day and knocks Togechikku out of the air. Togechikku uses Psywave. Meowth becomes unconscious.

Pikachu: "Pi-ka-chu!" (_hobbles to Meowth and his backpack, stands on its good leg, and uses Seismic Toss to send them flying._)

Jessie: "You'll pay for that!"

__

Jessie and James reveal themselves and send out their Pokémon. Togechikku beats them easily.

Jessie and James: (_"Fly" away_) "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

__

Togechikku flutters over and hugs Misty.

Misty: (hugs) "I'm so proud of you…?"

Togechikku: "Togechikku!"

Misty: "Togechikku." (_smiles_)

Tracy: "That was amazing! Meowth was commanding those Pokémon like he'd captured them. Because something made us go to sleep, all of our Pokémon obeyed Pikachu in battle."

Pikachu: "Pika!"

Ash: "Where did you learn what all of their attacks were, Pikachu?"

Pikachu: "Pika-pi!" (_points to Ash_)

Ash: "By watching us command them? I get it."

Misty: "But Togepi, who's now Togechikku, hadn't ever battled before."

Pikachu: "Pi-pi-pi ka Pikachu ka-chu-chu."

Ash & Misty: "Huh?"

Tracy: "I think it said it knew them from talking to Togepi."

Pikachu: "Chu." (_nods and starts casually retrieving the coins that Meowth dropped_)

Misty: (_looks annoyed at Togechikku_) "You knew all those cool attacks and never told me?"

Togechikku: (_laughs nervously_) "Chi-coo" (_hugs Misty, who smiles_)

Misty: "Pikachu got Togechikku to evolve. That was really talented." (_looks at Ash_) "I guess it learned how to deal with Pokémon from you, Ash."

Ash: "Yeah, I guess."

Misty: "I take back some of what I said earlier. I _suppose_ you're an okay Pokémon Trainer if your Pokémon are that smart."

Ash: "Uh…thanks…I think." (_Thinks: "I guess that's as close to an apology or a compliment I'll ever get from Misty."_)

Misty: "Even though you're an okay trainer… Pikachu's better."

__

Ash falls over in disbelief.

The End…

. 


End file.
